Cherry Log
Cherry Log is the daughter of Mastro Antonio from the fairy tale The Adventures of Pinocchio.She is sided with the Rebels as she doesn't play a major part in the story and wants to be someone important.. Character Appearance Cherry has dark tan skin and leaf-green eyes. Her hair is usually done up in a straight, high pony tail with one soft curl at the end and dark brown streaks in her cherry-red hair. From spending most of her childhood outside she has small freckles dotting her nose. Her nose is larger than average and slightly red, which she is self-conscious about. She wears a light brown lolita-style dress but with small straps that go over her shoulders. The front of her dress has white laces and white laces in the middle of her dress. Covering her entire dress is red cherries. Her shoes are red ankle boots with brown lace ups. Wear the hairtie for her ponytail is, is a black bow with a yellow cross pattern with two red bobbles. She has a small red circular handbag. Personality Cherry Log puts up a tough exterior and doesn't have many friends, often keeping to herself and questions peoples motives if they compliment her. On the inside Cherry feels quite lonely and is worried she won't be remembered by anyone, which is why she is sided with the Rebels. Even if she finds something that slightly makes her angry her whole face turns red with anger (which is often) If she needs to cheer herself up or clear her head she often goes to the enchanted forest, which she feels most at home at. As a child she would often be teased by her classmates because of her nose calling her 'Cherry Nose'. Since she arrived at EAH she has became tougher and avoids people because she is afraid of being hurt or teased. Fairy Tale - The Adventures of Pinocchio Fairy Tale: The Adventures of Pinocchio How does Cherry fit into it? Cherry is the only daughter of Mister Antonio. She is destined to find the piece of wood that turns into the next Pinocchio (The future Cedar Wood's daughter or son) and give it to Gepetto. Relationships Family Cherry is the only daughter of Mister Antonio. She loves him dearly and often spent her time with him in the forest. She is closer to him than her mother, who is confused as to why she is a rebel. She feels like her father understands her better, having lived it himself. Friends Joseph Carver Joseph is the only person outside she feels most comfortable around as Joseph and Cherry are neighbors and their family's are very close. Cherry has known Joseph since she was born and he was 2. Even though their sides are different they still get on well, though Joseph is worried that without Cherry fulfilling her destiny, their story will never start. Pet Cherry has a small American Robin named Blackberry Class-ic Schedule '''Period 1: '''Cooking Class-ic '''Period 2: '''Debate '''Period 3 '''Environmental Magic '''Period 4: '''Geografairy '''Period 5: '''Home Hexonomics '''Period 6: '''Woodshop Trivia * Her birthday is March 25th * Her thronecoming gift was a axe that can fully cut somehig i one swing. * if she was in ''A Wondilandiful World, ''Cherry would have been turned into a Cherry Gallery TBACategory:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Pinocchio